Unforgiving Shinobi
by pr0dz
Summary: Naruto finally comes out of prison after 8 years. His old self however is gone forever and a new Naruto is in place. An Unforgiving Shinobi.


**Prisoned Prisoner**

 **I worked on this back in March. I never bothered finishing it but I wanted to see what you guys think.**

 **Chapter 1: Return**

 **Prison Cell 0007**

A couple of security guards were walking down the hall only to stop a cell. Deep inside the cell was a 20-year old man sitting down with his left knee used to support his arm whereas his right leg is stretched out. His mid-length blonde spiky hair that reached to his shoulders covered his face while his head is down looking at the floor. When he hears footsteps, he looked up. The first security guard opened it and crossed his arms.

"Come on. We don't have much time. Today is the day you can finally go back to your home." He said. The blonde-haired man frowned. That _home_ hated his existence for something he was born with. After doing a few stretches, he picked himself up and grabbed his shoes. By the time he came out of his cell, light reflected onto his face. His skin is well-tanned with six dark lines arraying his cheeks. His eyes are blue that shows contempt, betrayal, and regret. Contempt for the so-called friends that never supported him in his trial. Betrayal for being sent without a fair trial. Regret for wasting his time trying to work with those fucks. The second guard handcuffed him while they escorted him out of the prison building.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

The security guards made it to the Hokage Tower. Guard #1 knocked on the door and the one who opened it was a young lady. She has short black hair and is wearing a plain black kimono. She is also carrying a small pig. Her eyes landed on the former prisoner and was confused. Why are there two guards escorting some random man? Deciding not to voice her thoughts, she led them to the office. Guard #2 took off the blonde-haired man's cuffs off. In front of them was a lady in her chair staring at them. She has long bleach blonde hair that ends in two pony tails. She has a purple diamond on her forehead following with chocolate brown eyes. She is the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"What brings you here guards? And why did you bring a stranger here?" She inquired.

"Tsunade-Sama, this _boy's_ free now. I just wish he stays locked up until he kicks he bucket," said Guard #1 with disgust in his voice.

"Ok… you guys can go now. I'll talk with him," Tsunade said in a dismissive tone.

Deciding not to argue, the guards both departed and left the office. Tsunade looked at the blonde-haired man. "What is your name sir? That way, I can register you as a shinobi," she asked politely.

The blonde-haired man snarled. "I do not want to become a ninja. Not anymore after what this fucking shinobi did to me," he growled. He continued, "But if you want to know my name. My name is Uzumaki Naruto," he said. Tsunade was taken back by his tone and his name .

"Why don't you want to become a shinobi Naruto?" she asked.

"This village has always hated me. Why should I pledge loyalty to these _fools_?" Naruto responded a little aggressively.

Tsunade knew that a jinchūriki is required to be a shinobi but had to voice her reason. "You have to be one because you contain the Kyuubi," she responded.

"Then how come your grandmother, Mito Uzumaki wasn't a shinobi in this village yet she was the very first container of the Kyuubi," countered Naruto. Tsunade's eyes widened. No one knew that except her sensei, the Third Hokage and her grandfather the First Hokage.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "That is classified information. Who told you this?" she asked sternly.

Naruto hid back a smug smile. "The Kyuubi himself. Over the 8 years of my unjust confinement, the Kyuubi decided to tell me about his past and my _parents_ ," He answered as Tsunade swiftly set up privacy seals.

"Okay continue. I just have to make sure no one hears any of this." She said cautiously.

"The Kyuubi revealed me who my parents were since the Third Hokage wouldn't tell me. I was really shocked to find out my father was the same man I've idolized. I don't hate him for sealing the Kyuubi in me but I didn't like the _dying wish_ he made to the Third. Had he not or the Third not reveal what I was born with, I would have had a decent life. I'd have to thank the Third for not telling me or revealing everyone my heritage though. Every single one of these _filthy hypocrites_ would have kissed my ass the next minute they know who I really am. And no, I don't want anyone to know since they've all treated me like a low commoner." Naruto said with venom and disgust dripping his tongue at the last part of his rant. "Can you do me one favor Hokage-Sama?" he asked

Tsunade had to rub her temples. She came back because of her pervert of a teammate Jiraiya managed to convince her to become the Hokage of this village. After hearing how bad this young man had it since he was born, she was beginning to think about quitting. It truly disgusts her how low this village has become. "Alright, name it kid." She complied.

"Is it ok if you remove the red swirl from every Jōnin and Chūnin shirts? I'd consider this payback for all the scorn they gave me but they also scorned an Uzumaki considering how Uzushio and Konoha were the best of _friends_ ," he said in a professional tone.

Tsunade slowly formed a smirk on her lips. Naruto had a point and it would really affect the shinobi vastly. "I can arrange that. Now do you need anything else?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, Can I have the key to my parents' house? I'd rather not go back to that apartment." He said a little sheepishly.

"Done. I may have not known you before, but I know enough that you deserve more than everyone." Tsunade smiled after she tossed him the keys. "If you need anything else, let me know okay?" she continued, almost in a motherly tone.

Naruto smiled back. It was a genuine smile. People that cared about him are very few. "Alright. I'll see you around Tsunade nee-chan! He said almost like his old self. He turned around and left a shell shocked Tsunade. She dug inside her pocket and pulled out a picture of her late younger brother Nawaki. _'That Naruto… he's just like Nawaki,'_ she thought as a lone tear fell down her right cheek.

Naruto walked down the street gazing at the sky. It's been so long since he was locked away yet this place barely changed. He then felt a tap on his right shoulder. Naruto stopped walking but didn't turn around. He knew who was behind him.

"Oi Naruto! It's been years. Do you want to catch up and talk?" said a cheerful young man who has spiky dark brown hair with red triangles on each cheek.

Naruto bit back a growl. _'He never believed me when I was on trial and now he's talking like we are best friends?'_ Naruto turned around with a heated glare. "I was never your friend and we sure aren't friends now," he snarled.

Kiba was taken back by Naruto's sudden anger. Did he really change after 8 years? "Look Naruto, I know I messed up and I am sorry for it. I should have been nicer and I should have believed that you would never done something so heinous. Just give me a second chance, please!" Kiba was practically begging for forgiveness. However, Naruto was not having it. Naruto merely walked passed him without a second glance until he stopped after 5 steps. He quietly said to Kiba in a threatening tone that voices command and promise. "You best stay the fuck away from me. I am not friends with _scumbags_ like you. Go die in a dog pound you rotten mutt!" Kiba would have been pissed off. But when knowing he was in the wrong, he looked at the ground in shame. _'Some friend I am. I really fucked this up.'_

Naruto walked down to where he and his team used to meet. He sighed in content that his team believed in him. He was surprised and happy that Sakura was the first to defend him. He even heard Kakashi stopped reading Icha Icha and became cold towards everyone except his students. _'I bet Sakura has gotten stronger. I wonder how Sasuke's doing though…'_ He decided to do that another day.

Naruto finally made it to the house. He took out the keys and opened it. The place was very dusty since it was untouched for the past 20 years. Naruto checked around until he came upon a big picture on the wall. There were two people; a man with blonde hair with two jaw-length spiky bangs on each cheek and a beautiful woman with very long burgundy-red hair. Naruto sighed. _'I wonder how things would be if they were alive?'_ Yawning, Naruto went to the bedroom. The bed was at least king-size. With a big leap, Naruto slept contently. A couple hours later, Naruto kept switching sides. Pained groans escaped his throat. He started remembering all the pain he suffered when he was on trial 8 years ago.

" _YOU FUCKING DEMON! I AM HAPPY YOU ARE FINALLY THROWN IN THE CELL!" yelled a random villager._

" _YATA! NO MORE OF THIS MONSTER WEARING OUR SKIN TO FOOL US!" yelled another._

" _I POISONED HIS RAMEN! I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE KILLED BUT THE PEOPLE IN JAIL WITH HIM WILL FINISH THE JOB!" screamed a certain ramen waitress._

* * *

 **Morning**

Naruto woke up with dried up tears on his face. It seems he can't rid of all the pain. To think some people he thought cared about him were deceiving him behind his back. So the first agenda is to bring down Rāmen Ichiraku for deceiving him into thinking he had found friends and for trying to kill him from the "ramen". He decides to get up and put his right hand on top of his left hand, closing his fingers except his index and middle finger respectively. Cloud smoke covered Naruto's entire body. It subsided, revealing a young man with black hair and thin brown eyes and tan skin. Naruto grabbed his tape recorder and left to his destination.

Naruto walks in and sees a familiar waitress counting the money she made in tips. She looks up and a blush formed in her face. In her eyes, she saw a man amongst gods walking in her way. After what seemed like hours, she realized she was supposed to introduce herself. "Welcome to Rāmen Ichiraku! My name is Ayame. Can I take your order?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Naruto thought it was disgusting.

"Yes, I'd like a bowl of miso ramen please," Naruto said with a fake smile. Ayame wrote down the order and gave the paper to her father. Naruto looked around the place. It seems to be the same. The only thing different was the stools. Ayame came back with the bowl of ramen and handed it to Naruto. Before Ayame can leave, Naruto asked her a question.

"Was there any bad people you've experienced before Ayame-San?" inquired Naruto.

"Not really, except for that _boy_ that caused the village in turmoil since he was born. We've tried to kill him with poison. We've dripped the noodles with bleach and added rat poison in the broth but it just doesn't affect him at all," explained Ayame.

Naruto was getting angrier nearly at boiling point. Not only have they attempted to hinder his growth but used bleach. That was the last straw. After finishing, he paid his meal and left, unable to stand anymore of that retched place. He unhenged himself and ran for the Hokage Tower.

"… and that was how I was able to get her to spill out what she said," Naruto told her how it went. Tsunade was livid on how crazy these ramen owners are. She ordered two of her ANBU to raid the place and burn it down and arrest those vile individuals. Naruto was a bit unnerved by Tsunade's change in demeanor. He's starting to understand why guys are scared of girls.

"Now that we have one ramen shop less, Naruto I'm sorry but you have to be a shinobi again. If it makes you feel better, I put you back with your old team. I will also promote you to Jōnin. It's the best that I can do for my fellow Uzumaki," Tsunade said as she tossed a flak jacket for Naruto who accepted it.

Naruto said his thanks and walked out to find his teammates. Thanks to having his father's genes, Naruto can sense, making it easier to find his old friends. However, they were at the training grounds which is sort of ironic.

Sasuke Uchiha, is sparring with his sensei Kakashi Hatake. Ever since Naruto was sent to prison, he vowed to get stronger and become Hokage for him. He regretted for his attitude and lack of socializing. The truth was that he didn't want to make friends just to lose them like his clan. He still doesn't know the truth of the massacre but he stopped pursuing Itachi and focused on being the greatest Jōnin ever. His girlfriend and teammate, Sakura Haruno, stopped her fangirl attitude and worked harder on becoming a great kunoichi. She was lucky to become Tsunade's apprentice. Her chakra control was similar to the Slug Sannin, thus making it easier to become a medic-nin. Like Sasuke, she vowed to become a better person and work harder. Also like Kakashi, she cut off her ties with her friends, including Ino. She was among those who didn't believe Naruto and Sakura herself regretted for her treatment towards Naruto. She promised to make it up to him one day.

A deep but familiar voice interrupted their training. "You guys forgot to invite me? Can't blame you since it has been 8 years." They turned and gawked at the blonde. Kakashi thought it was his sensei but realized the six lines that it was his student.

"Naruto?!" they shouted. Said Uzumaki smiled.


End file.
